


Nightmare

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Comfort, Irondad, Late at Night, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tears, Weighted Blanket, late night drive, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After the passing of Aunt May, Peter was adopted by Tony. Since then the boy had been suffering from nightmares with no chance of getting back to sleep. So Tony does the only thing he can think of, take the teen on a late night drive to lull him to sleep.





	Nightmare

Peter shivered as he waited for May to pick him up from the movies. It was the middle of winter and he’d just seen the latest action movie with Ned and Mj, the other two having been picked up a few minutes earlier. The teen checked his phone, smiling at the text from Harry.   
A car horn drew his attention. Peter smiled and jogged over and climbed in, sighing as he was enveloped in warmth.   
“Hey May,” the teen greeted with a smile.   
“Hey kiddo, how was the movie?” May asked as she began to head home.   
Peter rambled excitedly and May smiled at his contagious energy. Once Peter had finished he turned on the radio and sat back in his seat, checking his phone to see Ned and Mj had gotten home safe.   
“What do you say we grab a McDonald's before we get home?” May asked, already knowing the answer and wanting to get some food in her nephew before he slept.   
“Yes please,” said teen replied with a lazy smile, turning the heat up slightly.   
May chuckled at the smile and turned off for the McDonald's.   
The next second the car was spinning out of control, the steering wheel locked up as they headed straight for the side of the closest building.   
~~  
Peter shot bolt upright with a strangled cry, breaths coming in short and panicked. Just then Tony ran in and over to the teen.  
"Hey, hey. You're okay bambino, you're okay," Tony soothed.  
"Dad - Daddy. She - she," Peter tried only to be pulled into a hug as he broke off crying. The teen hid his face in Tony's shoulder as he gripped the back of his shirt and started shaking.   
"It's okay sweetheart, you're okay," Tony soothed, one hand cupping the back of Peter's head, while the other rubbed his back as he rocked them gently.

The accident happened six months ago. Peter's legs had been trapped by the dash board, May's head had slammed into the steering wheel. The two had been admitted to hospital, Tony called as Peter's emergency contact.  
The teen healed but sadly May passed away. So Tony adopted Peter then and there before he could get thrown into the system. It took Peter a month to heal, another to grieve, another month for the nightmares to calm, and another two for the teen to sleep in his own bed again. Now the nightmares were few and far between, but Peter was always sleepless after having one.   
It hurt Tony to see his kid like that.

After a few minutes Peter's cries died down to sniffles and small hiccups, his shaking lessened. Tony continued to hold the teen until his breathing was calmer and his grip loosened slightly on his shirt.  
"You tired Spider baby?" Tony whispered.   
Peter silently shook his head.  
"Okay," Tony placed a kiss to the side of the teens head, "how about we go for a drive?"  
Peter reluctantly pulled away to look at his Dad. His eyes were rimmed red and glassy from crying, Tony felt his heart break at the sight and want to wrap Peter up safely for the rest of his life.   
"Will it help?" Peter asked, voice raw.

"It helped me when I was little," Tony told him, keeping his voice gentle, "whenever I couldn't sleep or after I had a nightmare, my mom wrapped me in a blanket and put me in the car. Then she just drove around with the radio playing low until I fell asleep. You wanna see if it helps?"  
Peter nodded and Tony kissed his forehead.  
"Okay you go to the bathroom and I'll grab your blanket okay?"  
Peter nodded again and headed to his bathroom.  
Tony watched him go before going to change, use the bathroom and grab the teens blanket.

Peter washed his face and did his business. He then pulled on a hoodie and his shoes, meeting his Dad in the living room and seeing his blanket in the man’s hands.  
The blanket was Iron Man themed and used for occasions just like this. It was weighted and helped to calm and reassure the teen, especially after a panic attack or sensory overload. The blanket helped a lot after nightmares, just like tonight.   
Tony wordlessly wrapped the teen up as a burrito and carried him to the car. Once buckled in Tony put the radio on lowly and drove out of the garage. 

The genius drove in silence, the only sound being the radio in the background. He drove them around the city, Peter quietly watched the scenery go by.  
It had taken a while for Peter to get comfortable to get back into a car again. But with the help and patience of Tony, the teen was able to get in without a panic attack. Never in the winter though, they were still working on that.   
The teen sighed tiredly, drawing Tony’s attention. The man glanced over and smiled softly as the teen snuggled deeper into his blanket. Tony began hum along to the radio softly, flicking the windscreen wipers on as it started to rain.  
The warmth of the blanket mixed with the noise of the radio, his Dad's humming and the rain on the windshield was enough to lull the teen to into a sense of security. Then Tony turned the heating up a little and that was all Peter needed to let his eyes close as he drifted off. 

At the next traffic light Tony stopped and looked over at his son, smiling at the sight of him fast asleep and warm in the passenger seat. The genius kept driving enjoying how calm it was, only heading back when he felt himself start to get sleepy.   
Once back at the garage Tony shut off the engine and looked over at Peter, warmth bloomed in his chest seeing his son so calm and relaxed.   
Now to get him to bed.  
Tony walked around to the other side of the car and gently lifted Peter into his arms, carrying him to the elevator.

FRIDAY silently took them up to the required floor and Tony carried his son to his room. He lay Peter in bed, removing the teens hoodie before tucking his weighted blanket around him. The man brushed the teens bangs back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"Goodnight Spider-Baby," he whispered with a soft smile, turning on Peter’s nightlight before he quietly left the room.

Half an hour later, a certain Spider-Baby crawled into Tony's bed. The man simply wrapped the teen in his arms and the two slept for the rest of the night feeling safe and warm.


End file.
